HATEU
by Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0
Summary: New Fic! Not much to put here i suppose... Read the story, i promise, its better!


**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first fic-with –a-song! It is a Harmony, because I can't seem to write anything else. Song is H.A.T.E.U. by Mariah Carey.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I OWN IT ALL!**

**Hermione: No you don't!**

**Me: YES! YES! IT'S MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN-**

**Hermione: OW! She owns nothing. OW! Quit biting me!**

**Me: ****grumble**

_Ah, ah, ah, ah ah  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
La, la, la, la  
Ah, ah, ah, ah ah_

Hermione Granger, 22 year-old witch, smartest of the generation, was utterly stumped. Ronald Weasley, her boyfriend of 5 years, had just _cheated_ on her, with Lavender Brown! She had walked in on them in their room, froze for exactly 5 seconds, then walked out. She didn't even think that they saw her.

_Once upon a time, we swore not to say goodbye  
Something got a hold of us, and we changed  
Then you sat alone in pride, and I sat at home and cried  
How'd our fairytale just end up this way?_

They were going to be _engaged_, damnit! Why did he have to be such.. such… UGH! She wiped a tear from her eye as she angrily packed her bags.

_We went round for round 'til we knocked love out  
We were laying in the ring, not making a sound  
And if that's a metaphor of you and I  
Why is it so hard to say goodbye?_

She stood outside the room, her hand on the doorknob, dreading what she knew she would find inside. Taking a deep breath, she opened the dreaded door.

_I can't wait to hate you, make you pain like I do  
Still can't shake you off  
I can't wait to break through these emotional changes  
Seems like such a lost cause_

She cleared her throat, and the people inside jumped apart as though they were burned.

_I can't wait to face you, break you down so low  
There's no place left to go  
I can't wait to hate you_

"Mione! Um, er… hi?" said Ron with a gulp. Lavender giggled. This was the last straw. Hermione saw red. She cleared her throat again and said in an icy tone, "We… Are… THROUGH Ronald Weasley!" She turned on her heel and stormed out the door.

_Oh, this was a love phenomenon no one could explain  
And I wish I could press reset and feel that feeling again  
I sit and press rewind and watch us every night  
Wanna pause it, but I can't make it stay_

She spent the night in a hotel room watching home videos on her laptop. She kept rewinding the one that she took from a pensive memory of Christmas at the Burrow last year. She and Ron looked so happy… _What did I do wrong?_ She wondered.

_We went round for round 'til we knocked love out  
We were laying in the ring, not making a sound  
And if that's a metaphor of you and I  
Why is it so hard to say goodbye?_

That night, her dreams were plagued with memories of Ron. Christmas, his birthday, Harry's birthday, leaving for Hogwarts, leaving Hogwarts, etc.

_I can't wait to hate you, make you pain like I do  
Still can't shake you off  
I can't wait to break through these emotional changes  
Seems like such a lost cause_

The next day, she visited Gringotts, in order to check her account activity and cut off any and all Weasleys from ever accessing it again. She was heading into the bank when she was accosted by an enourmous red-haired banshee. No, wait. That was Molly Weasley.

_I can't wait to face you, break you down so low  
There's no place left to go  
I can't wait to hate you_

Hermione expertly dodged the woman and headed inside. Molly couldn't attack her here, wether it be physically, verbally, or magically because this was goblin territory.

_No need to call my phone 'cause I changed my number today  
And matter fact, I think I'm moving away, away  
Sorry, the frustration's got me feeling awake  
And I just keep having one last thing to say_

A couple weeks passed, and Hermione was finally setteled in to her little cottage in the moors. She had connected her floo, but made it impossible to contact her just by saying "Hermione Granger's Floo!" You had to have a password (bushy bookworm) in order to not get spit out in Lake Ness.

_And I just wanna hold you, touch you, feel you, be near you  
I miss you baby, baby, baby  
I'm tired of try'na fake through, but there's nothing I can do  
Boy, I can't wait to hate you_

There were still nights where she dreamed of Ron, but the more she did, the more she realized that he has never supported her, always belittling her achievements. She also saw Harry, but he was more in the background, but he was present in every dream.

_I can't wait to hate you, make you pain like I do  
Still can't shake you off  
I can't wait to break through these emotional changes  
Seems like such a lost cause_

Soon, she flooed Harry. He was living in a cottage in North England, and answered right away. She took in his house. It was simple, yet elegent. No sign of a woman living or otherwise decorating in his home. "Hey Harry. I need some advice. Can I come through?"

_I can't wait to face you, break you down so low  
There's no place left to go  
I can't wait to hate you, baby_

9 years passed since she went to Harry for advice, and they had ended up falling in love. They were now married and had a daughter named Jade. She had her mother's hair and love for books, with her father's eyes and gentle but downright scary-when-mad disposition. She was their pride and joy.

_I can't wait to hate you  
'Cause right now I need you  
I can't wait to let you go_

The Weasley family was forever poor, while the Potter's lived in relative peace and prosperity. Everyone (except a certain red-haired clan) was doing fine. All was well.


End file.
